Harry Potter and the Chaos of Voldemort
by Snake Eyez
Summary: Hogwarts has been taken over by the Death Eaters as well as Durmstrang. Not what? Read to see...!


Harry Potter and the Chaos of Voldemort

Chapter 1 : Hogwarts, A Passing Memory

Disclaimer: All this belong to J.K. Rowlings, except for people, names, and stuff I make up!

Author Notes: This is about Harry's would-be fifth year, Hogwarts has be taken over by the Death Eaters as well as Durmstrang. Funness coming. If you fear slash, leave, I may bring it in if I feel like it! If it has to do with your not liking slash in GENERAL, I will ignore your flame. This is like my second try at a fic, my first sucked. Give me some credit people.

Harry Potter stared wistfully out of his window. He was waiting for a letter from Sirius, he had sent Hedwig to him a week ago. Also he was thinking, three weeks until he would be starting his fifth year at Hogwarts. He needed to make more contact with the Wizard society, he needed to know what was happening now that Voldemort was back in power. 

"Ah, but I already got my school list." Harry said curiously as a barn owl flew towards his window. He knew it was from Hogwarts, if not them...who did he know that owned a barn owl? 

Harry opened his window and took the letter from the owl's leg, the owl flew over to Hedwig's cage and began to drink from her water dish.

Dear student,

If you haven't heard, an attack was made on Hogwarts. Death Eaters, You-Know-Who's followers have taken over the school. It is very close to the beginning of the school term and still the Ministry of Magic has not taken back Hogwarts. Durmstrang Institute was also taken. Students from both schools will be divided up among the remaining schools of wizardry. We are sorry for the inconvenience. The other parchment tells you the school you will be using this year and the supplies you need.

__

Hogwarts Staff and Ministry of Magic 

Harry gulped, he couldn't believe this. Hogwarts taken over? No, this wasn't fair, it wasn't right. Slowly he began to read the next page.

You will now attend The United States Academy of Magic, USA, North America. Enclosed is your train ticket.

UNIFORM 

1. Three sets of plain work robes (navy)

2. One plain pointed hat (navy) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (black, dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (navy, black fastenings)

5. One pair of dress robes (no specified color)

Please use nametags on all pupil's clothing

COURSE BOOKS

__

Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)

by Miranda Goshawk

__

Wizarding History in America

by Nerma Ferrnit

__

Charms for the Almost Advanced but Not

by Bill Cardik

__

Potions: Stews and Brews

by Tabitha Toadskin

__

Fairy Keeping

by Napol Jackson

__

How to Fight Evil Things

by Carmon Kiesh

__

How to Become An Animagus 

by Hansel Jones

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass phials

1 advanced site range telescope

1 set brass scales

1 animal (optional)

"I don't want to go to some stupid American school." Harry snapped angrily at the letter, as though it had done something wrong. He picked up his ticket. "I'm supposed to be on platform 5 4/7 by next week!?! Bloody hell...."

~ ~ ~

Draco Malfroy finished reading his school letter. American place...hmmm. This was sure to be fun. "So that's where dad's been. Having a bloody good time at Hogwarts? The hairy git, not inviting me and mum."

~ ~ ~

__

Dear Harry,

Did you get your Hogwarts letter yet? Meet me at Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow if you can. I'm going to the American school. I can't believe that we won't be going to Hogwarts...

~Ron

~ ~ ~

__

Dear Hermione,

What school did you get? American for me. I can't believe we don't have Hogwarts anymore.

~Harry

~ ~ ~

Dear Ron,

My Aunt and Uncle say it's okay. They even offered to drive me when I suggested you picking me up. See you there.

~Harry

~ ~ ~

Dear Harry, 

I'm going to the American school too. I can't believe we actually got into the same school/ I'll meet you and Ron at Diagon Alley.

~Hermione

~ ~ ~

Harry climbed out of the Dursleys' car dragging along his trunk with all his things behind him. He went to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron pub and pressed the correct brick on the wall. Diagon Alley appeared in front of him.

"Harry you bloody git. Good to see you!" Ron Weasley called and ran over. "Hermione's already here. She buying us some ice cream."

Harry smiled. "Good to see you Ron! I could use some ice cream. Let's go see if Hermione has it yet." They walked over to the ice cream parlor where Hermion was paying.

"Thank you Hermione." Ron and Harry yelled in unison, starting on their 8 scoop chocolate-peanut better-cookie dough-root beer ice cream cones. Hermione nodded and as gracefully as possible began on hers.

"It really is amazing we all got into the same school. Look at our last names? G, P, and W. If they divided us we shouldn't probably be together." Hermione inquired after awhile.

"Can't you just be happy with our good luck?" Ron replied irritated. "Can't you ever just leave it alone?"

"Think about it also, they could of sorted us by house or even favorite color. We don't really know what they divided us by." Harry said calmly, he continued on his ice cream.

"True. Oh well, I guess you do have a point Ron." Hermion chirped stretching her arms. "Nice day isn't it? We should start to get our things."

"I want to first get my room at the Inn, it might get full later." Harry replied standing up.

~ ~ ~

After securing a room at the Inn and getting money from Harry's vault at Gringott's they started out. They all needed new dress robes so they started out at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Stand still deary," Madam Malkin cooed to Harry as she started to check his robe size. Quick as a flash she went over to Ron, then to Hermione, back to Harry. Eventually they were all fitted. They waved as they walked out the store.

"We need that advanced telescope thing and our books." Ron said checking the list. "Then we can do some real shopping."

Harry nodded and pointed out a shop that sold the telescope they needed.

"Flourish and Blotts then?" Hermione asked when they each had a telescope under arm. Harry and Ron nodded, by now they were getting tired.

~ ~ ~

"Young Master must come out of his inn room sir. Koddy have to buy Young Master's things sir. Koddy can not do that alone sir." The house-elf cried to Draco who refused to leave his room inside Diagon Alley's inn. 

"Leave me alone elf! I'll get them tomorrow. Just leave me alone." Draco demanded. The elf cowered and moved into a corner of the room.

~ ~ ~

What do you think of that? My second attempt ever at a fic. Like like like? Any flames? Keep em coming! ^^ I'll just sit here waiting....all alone...just waiting....

__


End file.
